


Into the Blue

by elchrists



Series: 威廉帝王：其他AU [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>威廉帝王系列，威廉是濱海王國的王子，而費爾席克是海底王國的人魚王子。<br/>採短篇不負責任經營，篇與篇之間有語序錯亂和時間軸錯亂的特性。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 餵鴿子

　　威廉養成每天抱著布丁到海邊散步的習慣，日復一日，就像有些小朋友固定帶著吐司邊到公園裡餵鴿子，只是威廉餵食的對象是一尾男性人魚。

　　「嗯哼哼～」愉快的靠在岩石上哼歌，聽見威廉的長靴在沙地上帶過的唰唰聲，費爾席克機靈的回過頭，然後轉身抱住威廉。

　　「你來了～」

　　他們見面的地方總是海洋之濱，沙水漫延之處。一個人類與人魚恰恰都能抵達之處，生態物種交界的潮間帶。

　　威廉拿出帶來的布丁，一杯一杯堆進費爾席克的懷抱裡。為了這個，城堡的甜點師傅們近期可說是絞盡腦汁，大家都以為他們敬愛的王子忽然改變飲食口味，開始吃起甜食，威廉無法形容那些甜點師傅得知這項消息時當下有多麼感激涕零，如果他們都剛好是人魚的話，在費爾席克的海底城堡裡想必就會很受重視吧。

　　一邊看著費爾席克滿足的把布丁杯的蓋子打開，喜孜孜的品嚐，露出幸福美滿的表情，手指一邊朝費爾席克的臉頰伸去。

　　「嗯嗯？」

　　「都吃到嘴巴外面了。」威廉用食指帶走費爾席克唇邊的黑糖水，放入自己口中。費爾席克臉色一下子刷紅，威廉見狀，故意又伸出手，拉近兩人之間距離，然後趁著費爾席克慌亂又害羞的瞪著自己、卻傻傻的沒做出任何拒絕反應的當下，手的方向一變，改而扶正了費爾席克頭頂上的小王冠。

　　


	2. 成人

　　威廉從沒想過他會在海岸邊撿到那樣子的費爾席克。

　　渾身赤裸著，像個新生兒一般對世界毫無防備，因為剛剛才轉變完成，蒼白的身體覆蓋著一層黏膩的液痕，細砂與海草，與稍粗的石礫沾黏其上，威廉顫抖著手一一的將之帶開。

　　威廉的動作近乎虔誠，彷彿他所觸碰的是登峰造極的美的藝術品。他將眼前虛弱的身軀小心翼翼的翻過來，海岸邊誠意十足的艷陽照映著，過於刺眼的光線使得長期待在海底而顯得淺色的睫毛輕輕眨了眨，威廉看見一對深水般透澈澄淨的眼睛濕潤的凝視著他。

　　「費爾席克……是你嗎？」

　　「唔？」發出一聲沒睡飽似的嘟噥，費爾席克迷迷糊糊的認出眼前的人，便立刻無賴一樣的放鬆身體的力氣，任憑渾身的痠痛都壓到威廉身上。

　　「你怎麼長出了雙腿？」

　　威廉的問話讓費爾席克的腦袋轉了轉，然後想起自己在痛得昏厥過去、而被海浪送上沙岸之前的毅然決然。這下子，本來想要在威廉身上耍賴的偷懶忽然就不見了，費爾席克抓住威廉的衣裳，視線帶往下方，睜大眼睛驚喜的目睹著自己的下半身。

　　「嗯──唔──」

　　從喉嚨裡只能發出一些簡單的音節，雖然費爾席克想要說話，卻無法讓舌頭發出正確的聲音。他想起在服下那瓶魔藥之前姊姊的叮嚀：失去言語，這就是得到雙腿的代價。費爾席克猶豫了一下，然後果斷接受自己無法開口的事實，開始以比手畫腳和威廉溝通。他不覺得這有什麼問題，不管他能不能說話，威廉都不會嫌棄他的。

　　「等等……難道這……這就是你提過的……大海魔女的魔法嗎？」威廉開始試著從費爾席克過去告訴他的海洋傳說當中，理出兩人正經歷的奇幻故事。費爾席克點頭如搗蒜，就知道威廉能夠跟上狀況！所以說，言語這種東西，就算缺少了也不至於世界末日。

　　「但是你現在不能講話？這是某種代價嗎？」

　　費爾席克指指雙腿，再指指喉嚨。

　　威廉笑了。「我懂了。沒關係，重要的是你現在能夠到陸地上來生活。」

　　費爾席克開心的露出好大的笑容，威廉完全得到他的重點。

　　


	3. 王子的新客人

　　那一天，威廉傾身施力將費爾席克打橫抱起，一步一腳印的把獲得雙腳的費爾席克給抱回自己的城堡。費爾席克緊抓著威廉的脖子，就怕一個蹌踉掉下去，剛剛獲得雙腳的他還不知道如何穩健的行走於陸地上，對威廉而言，他就像個初學步的孩子那樣懵懂純真。

　　威廉把費爾席克當成易碎的昂貴收藏品，小心翼翼的保護起來。

　　他讓費爾席克住在自己的房間，與費爾席克分享床鋪，用自己的衣服裝扮費爾席克，讓費爾席克使用任何日用品。

　　「這是蝴蝶結，這是襯衫，這是領帶，然後這是香水。」

　　一樣一樣的介紹，每一樣都是海底世界不曾存在的物品。費爾席克笨拙的學習威廉的動作穿起襯衫，由威廉替他套過袖子。香水的味道好有趣，但是費爾席克靠得太近，這讓他反應很大的連續打了好幾個噴嚏。

　　人類的衣服好奇怪。費爾席克嘀嘀咕咕著，然後讓威廉接手將襯衫鈕釦扣上，繫上吊帶並穿上馬甲，繫上絲巾，最後是正裝外套。

　　選擇香水的時候，費爾席克毫不猶豫的告訴威廉他就要威廉手上那一瓶。

　　一樣的味道。

　　


	4. 布丁

　　對！說到布丁，這正是費爾席克願意下定決心上陸的動力之一。海底世界只有果凍，沒有布丁，但幸福的是從他來到城堡的那天開始，威廉每天都吩咐廚房準備五杯不同口味的布丁。

　　他最喜歡牛奶口味，其次是玫瑰，還有黑糖口味也很棒。不過費爾席克偷偷拿寫字版手寫告訴威廉，海藻口味的布丁嚐起來實在太噁心了。

　　


	5. 舞會

　　為了正式出席社交場合，威廉開始指導費爾席克跳舞。但事實上，費爾席克就連走路也都學得跌跌撞撞，走沒幾步就需要威廉攬臂扶腰，可想而知他的舞蹈課表現非常差強人意。

　　後來威廉想到一個作弊方法，他讓費爾席克赤腳踩著他的鞋子，兩個人一塊往前邁步。這樣他就能毫無偏差的帶著費爾席克翩然起舞，而且不用擔心費爾席克腳痛或跳錯步伐。

　　


	6. 羽毛床

　　「嗯啊～」

　　剛剛和父親在餐廳用完晚餐，威廉就帶著費爾席克回到王子的寢室。打發掉服侍的女僕們，威廉開始親自動手，替不習慣穿正裝的費爾席克剝掉這些違反自然的裝束。

　　脫呀脫的，脫到只剩下最基本的內褲，費爾席克才掙脫威廉的懷抱一股腦的往羽毛般柔軟蓬鬆的大床上爬。他那強壯的背脊曲線、渾圓而富彈性的雙臀，就這樣隨著小狗般四肢並用的爬行動作在威廉面前一覽無遺。

　　「嗯，對心臟不太好。」

　　威廉摸摸鼻子，如果流出紅紅的鼻血就丟臉了。然後人類王子懷著慾念的心思也跟著爬上床鋪，「嘿，」他手臂往前一撈，將費爾席克抓過來，用胸膛貼著費爾席克的背脊。

　　「嗯嗯？」

　　「過來，今晚玩些不一樣的遊戲。」

　　「嗯嗯～」費爾席克愉快的哼聲同意，毫無防備。

　　


End file.
